Come as You Are
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: In Magix, there was a zombie Those who want to live have to move towards Safe Haven, where they can possibly find He doesn't want to hurt her, but she isn't sure whether to trust


Come as You Are

Author's Note:

This is a Winx Club fanfiction but its set in the world of the Organ Trial video game, a parody of Oregon Trail. The world takes place in an apocalyptic world where zombies have taken over. The Winx are now well into their thirties however Valtor is alive. Its also a song fic based on Nirvana's Come as You Are. Bloom x Valtor

"FLORA!" Layla screamed, looking for her friend. She had been hunting for food in the apocalyptic world but hadn't returned in the last few hours. Her surviving friends; Bloom and Musa had wanted to head to the next stop so the group could get some shut eye from lack of sleep in the last two days.

Layla had found her friend in the woods. It was bright and early so the body could easily been spotted. There the corpse lay. Her body was lifeless and gushed blood from several parts of her body.

"No." Layla wept. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Bloom and Musa rushed towards Layla and Bloom had asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. My guess is the zombies have gotten to her." Layla cried.

"Well its down to us three." Bloom said somberly. "We should probably get going since I just got the station wagon fixed."

Layla didn't move. So much has happened since the apocalypse had happened. The Winx used to be normal but a nuclear explosion caused zombies to take over. They kept getting bigger and bigger and eventually killed a good 40% of the population of Magix.

The Winx were told on the other side of Magix is Safe Haven, a place where there were few zombies and it was considered safe. The Winx originally consisted of six girls, however one girl, Stella was kidnapped by a bandit, and Bloom was too afraid to save her and missed her shot while trying to kill the bandit. Instead she killed her friend by accident. Tecna, the smart one had wanted to die after breaking one rib, one leg and getting dysentery twice. So she had committed suicide. Then there was Flora who was mawled by the zombies after scavenging for food.

Musa put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We have to get out of here, Layla." She said. She helped her up and helped her up to her feet.

The ride to Vegas was quiet. The scenary depressed the girls. They were only fourty five minutes to Vegas but Bloom had spotted something in the side mirror.

"What is it Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Bikers." Bloom said as she slammed on the gas, knocking the bikers off their bikes, letting them roll on the pavement.

She had successfully got threw the gang however her car was broken and she didn't have much material to fix it.

"Dammit, we have to search for more scrap." Bloom said, stopping the car in a small village.

"I could help." A voice said from behind. Bloom turned around to see her mortal enemy, Valtor.

"Valtor." She hissed.

"What? I'm trying to help you and you deny my offer? I on the other hand have over 600 scrap that I don't need while ou don't have any." He said boldly.

"So then what do you want in return?" Bloom asked, afraid to trust him.

"To join your party of course." Valtor said with a warm smile. "My teammates seemed to of left me behind, their probably dead now and to travel alone is dangerous."

"I-I don't know if I should trust you." Bloom said.

He smirked and said, "I also have lots of ammo and medkits."

"Those are all the materials we need." Layla said.

"Yeah, maybe we should trust him." Musa said in agreement but not really thrilled that Valtor was joining them.

Bloom sighed and said, "Fine, hop in."

Valtor handed her some scrap and said, "Take this, you'll need it to fix the car."

Bloom took the supplies but said nothing. She opened the hood and began to fix the car.

Fixing the car took a good four hours, since it was really damaged from all the shinanagans she got into with wild animals, zombies and the bikers. It was now time to hop back in and continue the drive towards Vegas.

Once they got to Vegas, they decided to rest a motel for a few hours. However even between the four of them they could barely afford two rooms. So they had to settle for one.

Musa and Layla were asleep in one bed while Bloom was out on the balcony pondering to herself. Sky, her boyfriend still alive. Would she still be able to see them though since they are on the other side of Magix?

Valtor had just finished showering and came out to see Bloom. "Why are you out here?" He asked.

"Can't sleep." Bloom said. "Just a lot is on my mind."

"It figures since this situation is rather morbid." Valtor said.

She ignored him and continued to think of Sky, the man who made her happy. She could see his smiling face with his beautiful blonde locks and his well toned body. She wanted to touch him one last time if she were to die tomorrow. "Sky…" she whispered, forgetting that Valtor was still next to her.

"Your husband? Why do you still like him anyway?" Valtor questioned. "He's the reason your in this mess. If he really had loved you he would of gone with you on your journey."

"For your information Sky DOES love me…I know that because…." She stopped. She then thought about Valtor's words. "Your right. He said he just wanted to protect his parents and he'd meet back up with me in Safe Haven, but I know he is cheating on me with Diaspro."

She turned away from him to hide her angry sob. She muttered, "That skank. He is always wrapped around her finger even though we are married."

"You don't deserve him." Valtor said soothingly.

"All I wanted was to be happy. Marry Sky and have some children to love and cherish." Bloom said.

"Children?"

Bloom nodded. "That never even crossed his stupid mind. He still thinks he's in college as a frat boy and drinks non stop. I want to move on. I'm not a teenager anymore."

Valtor spun Bloom around to make her face him and said, "Bloom, I want you to be happy."

"No you don't. You want me for my powers. However unlucky for you zombies can't be killed by magic." Bloom said.

"At first I did but since the apocalypse, I really thought hard about this." He put a hand on her chest. "You and I are connected. We are both part of the Dragonflame. We're soul mates." He planted a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away Bloom was shocked.

"But you killed my parents." Bloom said. "I can't love you for that."

"Actually I didn't. It was the ancient witches that really did that. I was only their puppet." Valtor said.

"You mean that?" Bloom asked.

"Yes." Valtor said. "I wanna make you happy. This situation we are in might be chaotic but once we hit Safe Haven, we can live like in the fairy tales."

He embraced her sweetly. Bloom felt her heart pound. Her body was numb but in a good way.

"Why do you make me act like this?"

"Act like what?"

"You make me feel like a teenager again, with a hopeless romantic. Even if I'm angry at you, I still kind of get that feeling." Bloom explained.

"Its love, Bloom." Valtor said. "Real love."

Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I want to feel real love for the first time." They passionately kissed for a moment as Valtor wrapped his hands around her waist. He stroked her thigh as Bloom gasped, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

Bloom moaned in the kiss but pulled away, "Lets not do this here. What if Musa and Layla hear us?"

"Good point, we'll finish this in the station wagon!" Valtor said, grasping her wrists, and dragging her to the car to make love.

He pushed her inside the car and took off his leather coat. Bloom watched him lovingly as he was on top of her continuing where they last started. He had taken off her top as they were kissing. Valtor's hands traced the lining of her blue bra.

He unhooked the bra and took it off as he continued to kiss her but the kiss lingered to her neck, to her chest, to her nipple. Bloom's moans were now louder, but not loud enough to attract zombies, thankfully, since the muffler broke a long time ago.

"Valtooooor." She moaned with ease.

His tongue circled around the nipple. He enjoyed taunting her and the noises she made when he did. He switched nipples to tease her more.

He got up but straddled her with his knees so he could unbutton his shirt and let Bloom admire his well-toned abs.

Bloom had never felt this lustful towards anyone! Not even towards Sky! But the desire was building up as she lovingly attacked him with kisses on his neck and chest.

Valtor felt a hand slide under his pants. Now she was in control but he didn't care. He loved her and what she did to him.

Bloom unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, then ripped off his boxers and pushed herself on top of him.

He didn't complain. She began to suck on his long length as he moaned with pleasure. She sucked really good too and fondled him as he did. Bloom savored the liquid that entered her mouth and went back to lustfully kissing him.

Valtor pulled down her skirt and took off her panties. He fingered her opening as she began to giggle. Bloom seemed to be very ticklish. Valtor used this to his advantage and continued to finger her at a rapid fast pace. She lasughed and moaned at this sensation making her ooze with desire.

Once she had reached her pre-come, he licked the liquid off his fingers and inserted himself inside her. Bloom let out a very loud moan, begging Valtor to continue. She wanted him. She wanted his love.

She demanded him to do it harder and faster. Valtor thrusted as hard as he could, satisfying Bloom in every possible way. Then they reached their climaxes.

"I love you, Bloom." Valtor said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "More than anything in the world."

"I love you, Valtor." Bloom said as she cuddled against him.

The next morning Layla and Musa noticed something odd. Bloom was strangely close to Valtor. In fact they were never in the room once they had woken up.

Bloom was about to continue the journey towards Safe Haven and Valtor sat next to her in the passenger seat. Bloom had backed up the car with a stick shift, and Valtor put his hand on top of hers making her smile.

Musa looked at Layla with a questioning look as if to say, "What happened to those two?"

Layla shrugged. She looked at the couple and noticed how happy they both were.


End file.
